


Mercy

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is in denial, Angst, M/M, Magnus Is In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: You've got a hold of meDon't even know you powerI stand a hundred feetbut I fall when I'm around youShawn Mendes ~ Mercy
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM500 over on the HuntersMoon discord.  
> Prompt: Song | Mercy by Shawn Mendes  
> Not beta'd, but enjoy.

The smoothness of which Magnus talks to this shadowhunter doesn’t betray how he actually feels. Alexander doesn’t understand what he was doing to Magnus. Even Magnus didn’t know. 

For over a hundred years Magnus had locked his heart behind a stone wall within a steel cage inside of a locked box. He would never allow someone to hurt him like Camille did. He might be immortal but he did have a heart. A heart that the temptress didn’t mind breaking time and time again.

Now here he stood behind a shadowhunter, the last person he would ever think he would ever love. _Love_ His heart clenches. 

“We never did finish our conversation after Izzy’s trail. About your wedding.”

“There is no conversation. I am getting married. You and I understand marriage differently.” And there Alec is wrong. Magnus understands all too well the type of marriage the young shadowhunter is getting into. It was a tale as old as the world. Marriage for love was only really invented in the past two hundred years. Alec was shackling himself to a woman for the sake of his family.

“I’m a shadowhunter, This is about family, and traditions, honor..”

“Honor?” Magnus asked, his brow raised. Honor killed more than it helped “Where is the honor in living a lie?” Alec actually has the gaul to look surprised, as if he doesn’t know what Magnus could be referring too.

“What about love? Even Shadowhunters fall in love.” Now he looks uncomfortable. Magnus presses on. All Alec has to do is tell Magnus that he is in love with Lydia and Magnus would stop.

Alec opened his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Magnus gives him time. “I don’t know.” Aka, no I do not love her but I love my family. 

“Why do you keep pushing? You're confusing me.” Alec is like a caged animal. It was fight or flight.

“Confusion is part of it. That’s how you find out if something’s really there.” Emotions are rarely black and white. There is always a grey area, something that this shadowhunter doesn’t want to admit. “They’re more like symptoms.” Magnus knows he is not playing fair as he circles Alec. They need to talk about this but the man refuses to admit there is something between them. 

“You lose your breath every time they enter a room.” Alec turns away but Magnus knows he is having an affect. “Your heart beats faster when they walk by.” His voice is lowering, becoming deeper and softer. He can almost hear Alec’s heart skipping or maybe that is his own. “Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath.” With the last word he sends out a little bit of magic, tickling across Alec’s neck. 

The shadowhunter turns as if he is trying to gather himself before he looks at Magnus. Hazel eyes meet warm brown ones. “I know you feel what I feel, Alec.”

“You don’t have any clue what I feel.”


End file.
